


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Solo

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Stiles is fantasy fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Teen Derek jerks off to fantasies about you know who.





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I used three randomly generated prompt words for this drabble: "belly, bottle, frequency."

Pajama bottoms shoved down, dick hard, lube bottle out of its hiding place, Derek’s slick palm brushed over his cock-head and forced a gasp from him.

His masturbation fantasy’s star, lately with increasing frequency, was Stiles Stilinski.

Despite nil sexual experience, Derek pictured himself expertly sucking Stiles’s dick, though about that dick he had only tantalizing hints.

Wishing it were Stiles’s finger, Derek pressed his own against his hole, his back arching, pelvis pitching higher.

Hot spurts splashed his belly.

In his solitary afterglow he imagined Stiles cuddling him.

In reality Derek barely had courage enough to speak to Stiles.


End file.
